Homecoming
by CMW2
Summary: Part 7 of ? of my Green Eggs and Ham Series: As another big SCREW YOU to the writers and to give us the M&M we all ache for,I've come up with smutty schmoop for your enjoyment; Rated for language and spice;12th in my 2011 SSS Project


**Author's Note: What's up, y'all. So, I turned the latest episode off after I saw him and Abigail in bed. I lasted through Brandi's "matchmaking" pretty well (considering all those spoilers I read like a dumb fuck) but when I saw Marshall all up on that **_**Country Bumpkin Copper**_** Hooker (she's earned the new label) in a very nice looking place (is it his? I hope it is) and…GODDAMMIT! In Plain Sight Writers, Y U PLUNGE RUSTY DAGGER IN HEART AND TWIST IT? Shit, I **_**knew**_** I should've just gone to bed…**

**I'll take my medicine like a good little fan girl and watch the rest of the latest episodes later but right now, I want some Green Eggs and Ham. I also want to write more steamy, musky sexy sex in **_**Resolution**_** and since I am finally free from the clutches of High School and $230 and counting richer (I love my family, friends, and Grad Par-tays so much), I'm probably gonna pull an updating/uploading kick. You guys can tell me what happened in the rest of the latest two eps if you wish. I really don't give a shit, anymore.  
><strong>

**This time, our heroes will enjoy a bit of wild/tender reunion sex. This set 6 months after _Above the Clouds_ so now, Mary and Marshall (and Grendel) have been together for 18 months.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**He. Was. Loosing. His. Mother. Fucking.** _**MIND! **_

Marshall Mann felt like a live wire. An overheated, jet lagged, overly caffeinated live wire. Why? Because he had been out of Albuquerque for 3 weeks chasing after a wayward witness from San Jose to Houston to Detroit and finally to Miami. Why had the squirrelly little bastard run? It had to do with Ms. Fantasy Mist (Paula Jo Walker), the stripper that Overton Michaels (now Ernest King) had fallen irreversibly in love with. Ms. Mist had "accidentally" posted a rather racy (and horrifying) series of pictures to FaceBook and unfortunately, the men after Ernest (or Ernie-Wermie as Ms. Mist called him) weren't technologically retarded.

They had sent a neat little, _**We're Coming to Disembowel You**_ letter so Ernest decided to do proactive in his own protection by running out of town like a little bitch and triggering every alarm in his wake. The last three weeks had been an interagency pissing match and coupled with strobe lights and Ms. Mist's blatant come-ons and Marshall was a very unhappy camper…

But all that wasn't why Marshall felt as if he could chew through steel. No, the reason was very simple and rather base, if his rational mind had anything to say about it. It didn't. It _**couldn't. **_See, his rational mind had been beat up and Grendel had staged a coup. He was running the show now and there was not much to do but let him do what he wanted. Marshall hadn't complained because he had been quite good for his professional life lately.

The Beast's lusts were many and he had helped him lead the hunt for the idiots. Marshall had been a machine the whole time, finding clues and getting Intel like he was a damn Terminator. He had been a predator, a warrior, and a badass, forcing a vow of silence from both idiots until the hand off. They had literally tripped over themselves to get away from him…

Now, as he drove through the streets of Albuquerque, Grendel had turned his attention back to much more important matters, namely finding Mary Shannon and getting inside her until she shot him to make him stop.

He had come into the office and Stan had handled him like a rabid dog about to bite. And Eleanor? Well, judging by the way she had been shifting in her seat and the not-so subtle looks of interest she had shot towards Stan, she had certainly picked up on his hedonistic mission… and _**approved**_.

Mary was at home. She was at home and probably in just as much of a state as he was, if not worse. After all, Marshall was used to abstinence and distance and she was not. Being secretly in love with one woman for damn ten years and only touching her for nearly 2 had been torture. Grendel was a snarling, foaming at the mouth, sex beast but one that only worked for one woman: his blonde, tactless, sweet smelling, bitchy, endearing, soft, warm, tight…oh, _**Christ**_!

Caught at yet another red light, he pushed the 1st speed dial on his dash mounted phone and listened to the line ring once, twice…

"_This is Mary."_, she answered sleepily, making the last of his restraint snap.

"I'm home. I'm stuck in traffic and hard enough to cut diamonds. Be naked when I get there or whatever you're wearing's only gonna be good for confetti."

The involuntary pleased whimper that she let out made a low growl rumble in his chest and Grendel howled in triumph, licking his chops in anticipation.

He was more than ready to sink his teeth into some Shannon sweetness.

_**/**_

The front door slammed open and she nearly dropped the bottle of POM juice that she was holding as Marshall made his entrance. Dear Jesus, he hadn't been kidding on the phone. Mary could feel her panties soak through and a thick trail of juices seep down her inner thigh as he moved towards her. Struck speechless, she just stepped into his path, letting him slam her into the wall and kiss her with bruising force.

Her panties were promptly shredded and he rumbled, "Didn't I _**tell you**_ to be _**naked**_ when I got here?"

"You _**did**_ but I like it when you rip shit off of me.", she confessed unrepentantly as she peeled his clothes off like he was a banana.

In reaction to her words, yet another one of her tank tops was sent to the grave and his hungry mouth descended to her bare breasts, mauling and suckling them. Ooh, damn…god, she had missed him! She had missed everything about him! She had missed waking up next to him, playfully bickering over whose turn it was to make breakfast, checking on witnesses, his trivia, their banter, kissing him, scratching him, teasing him, fucking him…

_**Feeling his arms around her**_…she wrapped her limbs tightly around him as he picked her up…her Cowboy was home and balance had been restored to the Force at last.

"Next time, I'm coming with you. If the head honchos have a problem, I'll tell 'em all to kiss my goddamned ass." she promised as they moved towards their bed. "I've missed you so fuckin' _**much**_…"

The midnight blue/black Grendel eyes took on a bit of baby blue softness and he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand silently. She leaned into the touch and Marshall lowered them to the bed, the need still sharp but somewhat controllable, now.

"This is the longest we've been apart, Mare." he informed her as he kissed all over her abdomen. She could feel the nips and suction that was his signature attack and she knew she'd look like a cheetah in the morning…

"Has it?" she inquired while becoming reacquainted with his back, her nails leaving her own marks…

"Yeah. The only thing that's come close was when one or both of us were in the hospital but still…we were together." he pointed out as he kissed back to her lips, capturing them eagerly.

Huh. He was right. No wonder she had been so off-kilter. Well, that and Marshall had been on strict radio silence the whole time. If she hadn't been pining for him, then she had been worrying her head off. After all, only **_she_** really knew how to cover his ass and if something had happened to him…

"I'm here, love. I'm right…"

She gasped and a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper left his throat as he began to move inside her.

"…_**here**_. Right here. Do you feel me?"

She did and not just in between her legs. She felt him everywhere, mainly in her heart…

"I'm not leaving you. Not by choice and I'll shoot as many angels as I can before I die on you. I love you, Mary Elizabeth Shannon. I always have and I always will."

Looking up, Grendel was gone from his gaze and it was all Marshall. Sweet, tender Marshall. Her Marshall. She wanted him to stay. She _**needed**_ him to stay…

"I love you too, Marshall Jeremiah Mann and don't think I won't take a flame thrower to any haloed jackass that tries to get you."

"I expected you to say a grenade launcher." he chuckled as his hips began to pick up speed.

"Too much paperwork. Less talking, more of _**this**_ please…" she replied, accenting **_this_** with a perfect twist of her hips, wiping her mind clean of all but one thought as he took her under...

_Welcome Home, Baby. Welcome home…_


End file.
